folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzle Results
, one of the first results pages to use mainly images. Older results pages had a mix of text and images.]] This page links to player-submitted images of results for each puzzle, up to puzzle 1000. See Puzzle Results 1 for puzzles from 1001 onward. Puzzles have also been classified by protein fold. The puzzle results category page has a complete list of all puzzles. Design Interface, docking *Beginner Puzzle (<150): Docking Design *Puzzle 187: More Core Design *Puzzle 399: Design the Interface 6b *Puzzle 395: Improve the Loop *Puzzle 394: Design the Interface 4b *Puzzle 393: Design the Interface 7 *Puzzle 391: Design the Interface 6 *Puzzle 389: Design the Interface 5 *Puzzle 401: Quick Loop Puzzle *Puzzle 402: Design the Interface 8 *Puzzle 405: CO2 Fixation Enzyme *Puzzle 418 Back me up: Back me up *Puzzle 425: H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 428: H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 439: H2N2 Flu design Puzzle 1b *Puzzle 448: H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2b *Puzzle 466: Flu Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 471: Loop Remodel Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 484: Quick Flu Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 489: Quick Flu Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 493: Quick Flu Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 504: Flu Design Puzzle 4: Unfrozen! *Puzzle 522: Flu Design Puzzle 5 *Puzzle 529: CO2 and you! *Puzzle 532: Beginner Flu Puzzle *Puzzle 537: CO2andYouToo! *Puzzle 539: Beginner Immunotherapy Design Puzzle *Puzzle 540: Flu Design Puzzle 6: Unfrozen again! *Puzzle 543: Beginner Flu Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 545: Beginner Flu Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 571: Tissue Regeneration Design Puzzle *Puzzle 578: Beginner Flu Puzzle 4 *Puzzle 625: Sepsis Puzzle *Sepsis test *Puzzle 633: Return of the Tissue Regeneration Design Puzzle *Puzzle 640: Frizzled Design Puzzle *Puzzle 644: Photo-Electric Hydrogenase Catalyst 1 *Puzzle 659: Re-Return of the Tissue Regeneration Design Puzzle *Puzzle 664: Unlocked Frizzled Design Puzzle *Puzzle 680: Solo Hand-Folding Sepsis Puzzle *Puzzle 684: Sepsis Puzzle 680 Open Phase *Puzzle 697: Second Hand-Folding Sepsis Puzzle *Puzzle 702: Second Sepsis Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 713: 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2011 *Puzzle 718: Hand-Folding Flu Puzzle: Design the Core *Puzzle 721: Solo Hand-Folding Sepsis Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 722: Design the Core Round 2 (Flu Puzzle 718) *Puzzle 727: Third Sepsis Puzzle: Round 2 *Puzzle 808: Abeta Binder Piecewise Design *Puzzle 811: Abeta Binder Redesign: Round 2 *Puzzle 828: Abeta Loop Closure A *Puzzle 835: SOD1 Hotspot *Puzzle 879: Ebola Binder Design with Disulfides *Puzzle 884b: 74 Residue Ebola Binder Design *Puzzle 971c: Ebola glycoprotein peptide inhibitor design *Puzzle 975: Ebola glycoprotein 30-residue inhibitory peptide design *Puzzle 976: Abeta binder full-length design *Puzzle 979: Ebola glycoprotein 30-residue inhibitory peptide design 2 *Puzzle 983: Abeta binder full-length design 2 *Puzzle 1000: Breach Ebola's Defences! * Puzzle 1010: Abeta Binder Redesign Symmetry *Beginner Puzzle (<150): Symmetry Design *Puzzle 553: Symmetric Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 555: Symmetric Beta Core Design Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 587: 30 Residue Symmetric Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 595: 30 Residue Symmetric Trimer Freestyle *Puzzle 597: 50 Residue Symmetric Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 616: Symmetric Beta Core Design Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 617: 40 Residue Symmetry Dimer Freestyle *Puzzle 623: 40 Residue Symmetric Trimer Freestyle *Puzzle 627: 30 Residue Symmetric Dimer of Dimers Freestyle *Puzzle 629: Symmetric Beta Core Design Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 632: 30 Residue Symmetric Tetramer Freestyle *Puzzle 636: 40 Residue Symmetric Dimer of Dimers Freestyle *Puzzle 638: 40 Residue Symmetric Tetramer Freestyle *Puzzle 652: 40 Residue Symmetry Dimer Retry *Puzzle 656: 40 Residue Symmetric Trimer Retry *Puzzle 670: 30 Residue Symmetric Dimer of Dimers Freestyle Retry *Puzzle 675: Hydrogen-producing Catalyst Dimer *Puzzle 682: 40 Residue Symmetric Trimer *Puzzle 688: H-Bonding the Hydrogen-producing Catalyst Dimer *Puzzle 690: 76 Residue Dimer *Puzzle 691: 60 Residue Tetramer *Puzzle 708: Multi-Start 76 Residue Symmetric Dimer *Puzzle 720: Quick Puzzle: 76 Residue Dimer *Puzzle 725: Quick 60 Residue Tetramer Redesign *Puzzle 734: Player-Solution Loop Redesign *Puzzle 735: Player-Solution Loop Redesign: Round 2 *Puzzle 742: 65 Residue Trimer Design *Puzzle 753: 91 Residue Dimer Design *Puzzle 764: 45 Residue Pentamer Design *Puzzle 769: Quick Loop Redesign *Puzzle 775: Player-Solution Redesign: Negative Design *Puzzle 778: 58 Residue D2 Tetramer Design *Puzzle 783: 60 Residue Symmetric Dimer with a Disulfide *Puzzle 805: Ferredoxin Pentamer Design *Puzzle 814: Ferredoxin Pentamer Design: Round 2 *Puzzle 825: Holiday Snowflake Design *Puzzle 847: 65 Residue Dimer Design *Puzzle 851: Trimer Interface Redesign: Round 1 *Puzzle 852: Trimer Interface Redesign: Round 2 *Puzzle 859: Attack of the glycines! *Puzzle 903: Brain Cancer-Related Phosphorylated Id2 *Puzzle 1018b: 65 Residue Symmetric Trimer Design Monomer Puzzles *Puzzle 676: 76 Residue Monomer Freestyle *Puzzle 687: 76 Residue Monomer Repost *Puzzle 798: 57 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 817: 65 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 837: 65 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 844: 65 Residue Monomer Design: Round 2 *Puzzle 854: 75 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 860: 72 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 866: 85 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 878: 95 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 870: 75 Residue Monomer Design: Strand-Locked *Puzzle 887: 70 Residue Monomer Design: Strand Constrained *Puzzle 891: 80 Residue Monomer Design: Hairpinned *Puzzle 898b: 75 Residue Monomer Design: Weak Helices *Puzzle 908: 70 Residue Monomer Design: Weak Helices *Puzzle 919: 70 Residue Monomer Design: Strand Constraints *Puzzle 955: 70 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 969: 75 Residue Monomer Design: Folded Sheets *Puzzle 972: 80 Residue Monomer Design: Pro Loops *Puzzle 991: 60 Residue Monomer Design: SS Design *Puzzle 995: 70 Residue Monomer Design: SS Design *Puzzle 998: 80 Residue Monomer Design: SS Design *Puzzle 1002: 22 Residue Peptide Design *Puzzle 1004: 70 Residue Design Refinement *Puzzle 1007: 90 Residue Monomer Design: SS Design *Puzzle 1014: 75 Residue Monomer Design: Core Existence *Puzzle 1017: 85 Residue Monomer Design: More Sheets! *Puzzle 1021: 65 Residue Monomer Design: SS Design *Puzzle 1024: 75 Residue Monomer Design: Zero Cysteines De-Novo or "Freestyle" *Puzzle 398: De-novo Freestyle 3 *Puzzle 400: De-novo Freestyle 4 *Puzzle 404: De-novo Freestyle 4 *Puzzle 406: Freestyle Nitric Oxide Puzzle *Puzzle 410: De-novo Freestyle 5 *Puzzle 413: De-novo Freestyle 6 *Puzzle 422: De-novo Freestyle 7 *Puzzle 432: De-novo Freestyle 8 *Puzzle 434: De-novo Freestyle 9 *Puzzle 441: De novo freestyle 10 *Puzzle 444: de novo freestyle 11 *Puzzle 447: De-novo Freestyle 12 *Puzzle 452: De-novo Freestyle 13 *Puzzle 461: Advanced Freestyle Puzzle *Puzzle 469: De-novo Freestyle 14 *Puzzle 475: U2 RNA auxiliary factor Freestyle *Puzzle 487: CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 491: CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 626: Slightly Different Freestyle Puzzle *Puzzle 628: Quick Freestyle Puzzle (same protein as Puzzle 626) *Puzzle 635: De-novo Freestyle 15 *Puzzle 637: De-novo Freestyle 16 *Puzzle 639: De-novo Freestyle 17 *Puzzle 669: De-novo Freestyle 18 *Puzzle 671: De-novo Freestyle 19 *Puzzle 679: De-novo Freestyle 20 *Puzzle 686: De-novo Freestyle 21 *Puzzle 693: Hand-Folding De-novo Freestyle 22 *Puzzle 699: De-novo Freestyle 22 Round 2 *Puzzle 703: De-novo Freestyle 23: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 706: De-novo Freestyle 23 Round 2 *Puzzle 709: De-novo Freestyle 24: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 715: De-novo Freestyle 24: Round 2 *Puzzle 728: De-novo Freestyle 25: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 732: Quick De-novo Freestyle 25: Round 2 *Puzzle 737: Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Freestyle Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 738: De-novo Freestyle 26: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 740: Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Freestyle Round 2 *Puzzle 743: De-novo Freestyle 26: Round 2 *Puzzle 748: CASP ROLL R0039: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 757: De-novo Freestyle 27: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 759: Large CASP ROLL R0040 *Puzzle 760: De-novo Freestyle 27: Round 2 *Puzzle 767: De-novo Freestyle 28: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 771: De-novo Freestyle 28: Round 2 *Puzzle 773: De-novo Freestyle 29: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 776: De-novo Freestyle 29: Round 2 *Puzzle 782: De-novo Freestyle 30: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 786: De-novo Freestyle 30: Round 2 *Puzzle 791: De-novo Freestyle 31: Hand-folding *Puzzle 795: De-novo Freestyle 31: Round 2 *Puzzle 803: Revisiting Puzzle 715: Black Belt De-novo *Puzzle 819: CASP ROLL Target R0043 *Puzzle 820: PduN Microcompartment Protein *Puzzle 830: De-novo Handfolding *Puzzle 833: De-novo Freestyle 32: Round 2 *Puzzle 838: De-novo Freestyle 33: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 840: CASP ROLL Target R0046 *Puzzle 841: De-novo Freestyle 33: Round 2 *Puzzle 845: Revisiting Puzzle 786 *Puzzle 849a: De-novo Freestyle 34 Mutant: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 849b: De-novo Freestyle 34: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 853: De-novo Freestyle 34: Round 2 *Puzzle 857: De-novo Freestyle 35: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 861: De-novo Freestyle 35: Round 2 *Puzzle 863: Abeta Peptide *Puzzle 864: De-novo Freestyle 36: Low Power *Puzzle 867: De-novo Freestyle 37: Low Power *Puzzle 868: De-novo Freestyle 36: High Power *Puzzle 872: De-novo Freestyle 37: High Power *Puzzle 876: De-novo Freestyle 38: Low Power *Puzzle 880: De-novo Freestyle 38: High Power *Puzzle 881: De-novo Freestyle 39: Low Power *Puzzle 992: De-novo Freestyle 40: Low Power *Puzzle 996: De-novo Freestyle 41: Low Power *Puzzle 999: De-novo Freestyle 42: Low Power *Puzzle 1001: De-novo Freestyle 43: Low Power *Puzzle 1005: De-novo Freestyle 44: Low Power *Puzzle 1008: De-novo Freestyle 45: Low Power *Puzzle 1012: Unsolved De-novo Freestyle Mini-protein *Beginner Puzzle (<150): Easy Mini Freestyle *Puzzle 415: Mini Protein Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 420: Ebola Ligand *Puzzle 427: Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1a *Puzzle 430: Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1b *New Player Welcome Puzzle *New Player Puzzle 2: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 495: CASP ROLL Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 499: CASP ROLL Puzzle 3 with Disulfides *Puzzle 707: Revisiting Puzzle 58 (Insulin Mutant) *Puzzle 716: Two chains of Insulin Mutant *Puzzle 719: Two chains of Insulin Mutant Repost Multi-start *Puzzle 390: Unsolved monkey virus protein *Puzzle 431: Multi-Start Nuclear Ribonucleoprotein *Puzzle 437: Multi-Start Server Models *Puzzle 677: CASP ROLL Target R0026 with symmetry *Puzzle 678: Large CASP ROLL Target R0027 with symmetry *Puzzle 1016: Unsolved VEGF protein: Server Starts Multi-template *Beginner Puzzle (<150): Mini Arabidopsis Multi-Start Puzzle *Puzzle 411: Five Templates Alignment Tool Puzzle *Puzzle 417: Easy Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 421: Clostridium scindens VPI 12708 *Puzzle 443: Mini Arabidopsis Multi-Start Puzzle *Puzzle 445: CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Double Start with constraints *Puzzle 450: Huge Unsolved Leishmania Parasite Protein *Puzzle 459: Pseudomonas aeruginosa same protein as puzzle 447 *Puzzle 462: Bacteroides Vulgatus Puzzle same protein as Puzzle 452 *Puzzle 464: Three Templates Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 476: Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor *Puzzle 481: Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor 2 *Puzzle 496: CASP ROLL Puzzle 1b *Puzzle 497: CASP ROLL Puzzle 2b *Puzzle 503: CASP ROLL Puzzle 3c *Puzzle 505: Top CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 Predictions *Puzzle 507: RosettaServer CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 Predictions *Puzzle 508: CASP ROLL Target R0005 *Puzzle 509: CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 Predictions *Puzzle 510: RosettaServer CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 Predictions *Puzzle 511: CASP ROLL Target R0006 *Puzzle 513: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0005 Predictions *Puzzle 514: Top CASP ROLL R0005 Predictions *Puzzle 515: CASP ROLL Target R0007 *Puzzle 516: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0006 Predictions *Puzzle 517: CASP ROLL Target R0008 *Puzzle 518: Top CASP ROLL R0006 Predictions *Puzzle 519: CASP ROLL Target R0009 *Puzzle 520: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0007 Predictions *Puzzle 521: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0008 Predictions *Puzzle 523: CASP ROLL Target R0010 *Puzzle 524: Symmetry CASP ROLL R0008 Puzzle *Puzzle 525: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0003 Predictions *Puzzle 526: CASP ROLL Target R0011 *Puzzle 527: CASP ROLL Target R0013 *Puzzle 528: CASP ROLL Target R0014 *Puzzle 530: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0010 *Puzzle 531: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0009 *Puzzle 533: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0011 *Puzzle 534: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0013 *Puzzle 536: CASP ROLL Target R0018 *Puzzle 538: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0014 *Puzzle 541: RosettaServer CASP ROLL R0018 *Puzzle 546: Quest to the Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 548: Pre-CASP blind Alignment Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 550: Pre-CASP blind Alignment Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 551: Pre-CASP blind Alignment Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 552: CASP10 Target T0644 *Puzzle 556: CASP10 Target T0660 *Puzzle 558: CASP10 Target T0668 *Puzzle 559: CASP10 Target T0673 *Puzzle 561: CASP10 Target T0678 *Puzzle 563: Server models for CASP10 T0668 *Puzzle 564: CASP10 Target T0680 *Puzzle 565: Server models for CASP10 T0673 *Puzzle 566: CASP10 Target T0691 *Puzzle 567: Server models for T0678 *Puzzle 569: Server models for T0680 *Puzzle 570: CASP10 Target T0700 *Puzzle 572: Server models for T0691 *Puzzle 574: CASP10 Target T0709 *Puzzle 575: Server models for T0700 *Puzzle 577: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR688 *Puzzle 581: CASP10 Target T0711 *Puzzle 590: CASP10 Target T0728 *Puzzle 592: CASP10 Target T0730 *Puzzle 593: Server models for T0728 *Puzzle 594: Server models for T0730 *Puzzle 599: Server models for T0740 *Puzzle 600: CASP10 Target T0743 *Puzzle 602: Server models for T0743 *Puzzle 641: CASP ROLL Target R0020 *Puzzle 642: CASP ROLL Target R0022 *Puzzle 643: CASP ROLL Target R0021 *Puzzle 645: CASP ROLL Target R0023 *Puzzle 646: Server models for R0020 *Puzzle 648: Server models for R0021 *Puzzle 649: Server models for R0022 *Puzzle 650: Server models for R0023 *Puzzle 653: CASP ROLL Target R0025 *Puzzle 654: Server models for R0025 *Puzzle 660: Return of the Multi-Start Pseudomonas Aeruginosa *Puzzle 673: CASP ROLL Target R0026 - Snake Adenovirus *Puzzle 674: CASP ROLL Target R0027 - Turkey Adenovirus *Puzzle 683: CASP10 Target T0709 Repost *Puzzle 689: Hand-Folding CASP10 T0711 Repost *Puzzle 694: CASP T0711 Disulfide Repost Round 2 *Puzzle 696: Revisiting Puzzle 481 Nanog *Puzzle 698: Human cancer protein interaction network target *Puzzle 701: Revisiting CASP ROLL Target R0005 *Puzzle 717: CASP ROLL Target R0034 *Puzzle 723: Server models for R0034 *Puzzle 731: Unsolved Chicken Anemia Virus Protein *Puzzle 749: Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Server Starts *Puzzle 752: CASP ROLL R0039: Round 2 with Templates *Puzzle 755: Server Models for R0039 *Puzzle 763: Server Models for R0040 *Puzzle 780: De-novo Freestyle 29 with Alignments *Puzzle 822: CASP ROLL Target R0043: Server Models *Puzzle 827: CASP ROLL Target R0044: Server Models *Puzzle 843: CASP ROLL Target R0046: Server Models *Puzzle 980: Post-CASP Tc848: Multi-Start Server Model Contacts Predicted contact *Puzzle 784: De-Novo Freestyle 31 with Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 794: De-novo Freestyle 28: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 871b: De-novo Freestyle 36: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 875b: De-novo Freestyle 37: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 883: De-novo Freestyle 38: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 885: De-novo Freestyle 39: Predicted Contacts *Puzzle 973: Post-CASP Tc853: Server Model Contacts *Puzzle 977: Post-CASP Tc848: Server Model Contacts *Puzzle 982: Post-CASP Tc785: Relaxed Contacts *Puzzle 985: Post-CASP Tc818: Relaxed Contacts *Puzzle 988b: Post-CASP Tc824: Relaxed Contacts Exploration *Puzzle 408: Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 1 *Puzzle 409: Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 2 *Puzzle 414: New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 *Puzzle 416: New Style exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 419: New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 3 *Puzzle 424: Exploration Puzzle 2 Round 1 *Puzzle 426: Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 4 *Puzzle 435: Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle (same protein as Puzzle 433) *Puzzle 442: Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 449: CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Constraints and Exploration (and multistart) *Puzzle 453: CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exploration Round 2 *Puzzle 454: CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exploration Round 3 *Puzzle 463: Exploration of 457 *Puzzle 486: Exploration Puzzle of 457 with Constraints *Puzzle 488: Experimental Exploration Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 502: Experimental Exploration Puzzle Round 2 *Puzzle 620: Quest to the Contact Map Electron Density *Beginner Puzzle: Staphylococcus Aureus Electron Density *Puzzle 438: Electron Density Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 456: Electron Density Puzzle 2 *Puzzle 458: Electron Density Puzzle 3 *Puzzle 472: Electron Density Puzzle 4 *Puzzle 473: Electron Density Puzzle 5 *Puzzle 498: Electron Density Puzzle 6 *Puzzle 512: Electron Density Puzzle 7 *Puzzle 535: Electron Density Puzzle 8 *Puzzle 544: Electron Density Puzzle 8b *Puzzle 547: Electron Density Puzzle 8c *Puzzle 621: Electron Density Puzzle 9 *Puzzle 631: Electron Density Puzzle 10 *Puzzle 634: Electron Density Puzzle 11 *Puzzle 647: Electron Density for CASP10 Target T0691 *Puzzle 655: Blind Electron Density 2 *Puzzle 657: Blind Electron Density 3 *Puzzle 662: Blind Electron Density 4 *Puzzle 663: Blind Electron Density 5 *Puzzle 666: Blind Electron Density 6 *Puzzle 681: Blind Electron Density Puzzle 5 Round 2 *Puzzle 714: 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2012 *Puzzle 724: Blind Electron Density Puzzle 7 *Puzzle 730: Blind Electron Density Puzzle 8 *Puzzle 741: Blind Electron Density 9; Now with Templates! *Puzzle 746: R0034 with Electron Density: Round 1 *Puzzle 750: R0034 with Electron Density: Round 2 *Puzzle 756: Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Cryo-electron microscopy *Puzzle 765: Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Cryo-electron Density with Alignments *Puzzle 772: Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Cryo-electron Density with Alignments: Round 2 *Puzzle 787: Unsolved Salmonella Bacteriophage: Trimmed Cryo-electron Density *Puzzle 807: De-novo Cryo-electron Density: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 810: De-novo Cryo-electron Density: Round 2 *Puzzle 813: Unsolved Electron Density: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 816: Unsolved Electron Density: Round 2 *Puzzle 826: Unsolved Electron Density: Round 3 *Puzzle 1020: Revisiting Electron Density Puzzle 663 *Puzzle 1025: Revisiting Electron Density Puzzle 724 Quest to the Native (a.k.a. QTTN) *Beginner Puzzle : Parabacteroides Distasonis *Puzzle 392: Quest to the Native Puzzle 387 *Puzzle 397: Quest to the Native Design *Beginner Puzzle: Viral Macrophage Inflammatory Protein *Puzzle 403: Quest to the Native CASP9 Puzzle 23 *Beginner Puzzle: Headpiece domain of chicken villin *Beginner Puzzle: T-cell Lymphoma Invasion Protein *Beginner Puzzle: Anthrax lethal factor *Beginner Puzzle: Klebsiella Pneumoniae *Beginner Puzzle: E.coli Lrp *Beginner Puzzle: Cold Shock *Puzzle 446: Quest to the Native vs Electron Density 1 (same protein as Puzzle 438) *Beginner Puzzle: Copper Ion Binding *Puzzle 460: Quest to the SOLVED Monkey Virus Protein *Beginner Puzzle: Snow Flea Antifreeze Protein *Puzzle 478: New player puzzle Mycobacterium Tuberculosis Protein *Puzzle 492: New Player Puzzle: Pollen Allergen Protein *Beginner Puzzle: T-cell Lymphoma *Puzzle 554: Quest to the Native CASP ROLL Target R0007 *Potato Multicystatin *Beginner Puzzle: Streptococcal Protein *Puzzle 624: Quest to the Native Alignment with Disulfides *Beginner Puzzle: Platypus Venom *Beginner Puzzle: Turkey Egg Lysozyme *Beginner Puzzle: Killer Toxin *Puzzle 705: Centroid QTTN: Hand-folding Round *Puzzle 796: Centroid Quest to the Native 202 *Puzzle 986b: Post-CASP TR774: Quest to the Native *Puzzle 989: Post-CASP TR857: Quest to the Native *Puzzle 993: Post-CASP TR280: Quest to the Native Other Many of these puzzles are revisiting puzzles, see revisiting puzzle results for more details. *Puzzle 412 *Puzzle 429: same protein as Exploration Puzzle 1 *Puzzle 433: Slightly Constrained Puzzle *Puzzle 436: CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8A with constraints *Puzzle 440: CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8B with constraints same protein as puzzle 436 *Puzzle 451: Unconstrained Refinement Puzzle *Puzzle 455: Revisiting Puzzle 165 *Puzzle 457: Revisiting Puzzle 137 *Puzzle 467: Revisiting Puzzle 150 *Puzzle 470: Revisiting Puzzle 153 *Puzzle 474: Revisiting Puzzle 157 *Puzzle 477: Revisiting Puzzle 148 *Puzzle 479: Beginner Symmetry Puzzle *Puzzle 480: Puzzle 457 with constraints *Puzzle 482: Advanced Alignment Puzzle *Puzzle 483: Revisiting Puzzle 147 *Puzzle 485: Quick Alignment Puzzle 482 *Puzzle 490: Symmetric Foldon Puzzle *Puzzle 494: Quick Fix the Loop Puzzle *Puzzle 500: Cutpoint Puzzle *Puzzle 506: Revisiting Puzzle 146 *Bonus Symmetry CASP ROLL R0007 Puzzle *Puzzle 542: Advanced Alignment Cutpoint Puzzle *Puzzle 557: Quick CASP10 T0644 Puzzle *Puzzle 560: Quick CASP10 T0660 Puzzle *Puzzle 562: Quick Symmetric CASP10 T0680 Puzzle *Puzzle 568: Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR644 *Puzzle 573: Advanced CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR663 *Puzzle 576: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR661 *Puzzle 579: Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR662 *Puzzle 580: Quick CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR663 *Puzzle 582: Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR674 *Puzzle 583: Large CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR689 *Puzzle 584: Advanced CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR679 *Puzzle 586: Large CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR681 *Puzzle 588: Normal Start CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR679 *Puzzle 591: Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR671 *Puzzle 598: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR712 *Puzzle 601: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR723 *Puzzle 603: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR705 *Puzzle 604: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR698 *Puzzle 605: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR710 *Puzzle 606: Large CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR708 *Puzzle 607: Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR747 *Puzzle 608: Symmetric CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR722 *Puzzle 609: Beginner CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR696 *Puzzle 610: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR750 *Puzzle 611: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR752 *Puzzle 613: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR655 *Puzzle 614: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR724 *Puzzle 615: CASP10 Refinement Puzzle: TR754 *Puzzle 618: Bonus Impossibly Difficult CASP10 Puzzle *Puzzle 622: Quick Revisiting Puzzle 455 Part 2 *Puzzle 630: Quick Frozen Cutpoint Puzzle *Puzzle 658: Revisiting Puzzle 53 *Puzzle 661: Malaria Puzzle *Puzzle 668: Puzzle 665 Open Phase *Puzzle 672: Starting Asymmetry *Puzzle 685: Hand-Folding Refinement of Puzzle 671 *Puzzle 692: Refinement of Puzzle 671 Open Phase *Puzzle 700: Revisiting Puzzle 52 (Bacteria Energy) *Puzzle 704: Revisiting Puzzle 54 (Human Fyn 2) *Puzzle 710: 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2008 *Puzzle 711: 5-year-anniversary puzzle: 2009 *Puzzle 729: Revisiting Puzzle 59: TCR Binding Protein *Puzzle 733: Revisiting Puzzle 60: Beta Barrel *Puzzle 736: Revisiting Puzzle 63: Spinach Protein *Puzzle 744: Revisiting Puzzle 65: Short Puzzle *Puzzle 745: Quick Thioredoxin Repost *Puzzle 751: Revisiting Puzzle 67: Integrase *Puzzle 754: Revisiting Puzzle 68: Bos taurus *Puzzle 762: Quick Revisiting of Puzzle 69: Scorpion Toxin *Puzzle 761: Revisiting Puzzle 70: Nucleosome Protein *Puzzle 768: Revisiting Puzzle 72: Glycolysis *Puzzle 770: Revisiting Puzzle 73: Polycystein *Puzzle 774: Revisiting Puzzle 74: Platypus Venom *Puzzle 777: Revisiting Puzzle 75: Antifreeze Protein *Puzzle 781: Revisiting Puzzle 76: Plant Seed Protein *Puzzle 785: Revisiting Puzzle 77: Gene Regulation Protein *Puzzle 790: Quick Revisiting of Puzzle 76: Plant Seed Protein *Puzzle 793: Revisiting Puzzle 81: Calcium Ion Binding Protein *Puzzle 797: Revisiting Puzzle 80: Calcium Channel Blocker *Puzzle 800: Revisiting Puzzle 82: Cytotoxin *Puzzle 802: Revisiting Puzzle 686: Black Belt De-novo *Puzzle 804: Revisiting Puzzle 83: Cardiotoxin *Puzzle 806: Revisiting Puzzle 84: Giant Anemone *Puzzle 809: Revisiting Puzzle 85: Cell Adhesion Protein *Puzzle 812: Revisiting Puzzle 86: Nematode *Puzzle 815: Revisiting Puzzle 87: Zinc Binding Protein *Puzzle 818: Revisiting Puzzle 88: Monocyte *Puzzle 821: Revisiting Puzzle 89: Cow Eye *Puzzle 829: Revisiting Puzzle 91: Viral Protein *Puzzle 832: Revisiting Puzzle 92: Bacteria *Puzzle 834: Revisiting Puzzle 93: Spider Toxin *Puzzle 839: Revisited Puzzle 95: Chicken *Puzzle 842: Revisiting Puzzle 96: Collagen *Puzzle 848: Revisiting Puzzle 97: Pig *Puzzle 850: Revisiting Pumpkin *Puzzle 855: Revisiting Puzzle 110: Turkey *Puzzle 858: Revisiting Puzzle 111: Mouse *Puzzle 862: Revisiting Puzzle 112: Bovine *Puzzle 865: Revisiting Puzzle 113: White Birch *Puzzle 869: Revisiting Puzzle 114: Black Mamba *Puzzle 873: Revisiting Puzzle 115: Exocyst *Puzzle 877: Revisiting Puzzle 117: Transport Mutant *Puzzle 882: Revisiting Puzzle 124: PDZ Domain *Puzzle 974: Revisiting Puzzle 126: Ethanolamine Utilization *Puzzle 978: Revisiting Puzzle 134: Rice *Puzzle 981: Revisiting Puzzle 135: E. coli *Puzzle 984: Revisiting Puzzle 136: Cell Adhesion *Puzzle 987b: Revisiting Puzzle 137: Rosetta Decoy *Puzzle 990: Revisiting Puzzle 138: Rosetta Decoy 2 *Puzzle 994: Revisiting Puzzle 139: Rosetta Decoy 3 *Puzzle 997: Revisiting Puzzle 140: Rosetta Decoy 4 *Puzzle 1003: Revisiting Puzzle 141: Rosetta Decoy 5 *Puzzle 1006: Revisiting Puzzle 142: Rosetta Decoy 6 *Puzzle 1009: Revisiting Puzzle 143: Rosetta Decoy 7 *Puzzle 1013: Revisiting Puzzle 144: Rosetta Decoy 8 *Puzzle 1015: Revisiting Puzzle 146: Rosetta Decoy 9 *Puzzle 1019: Revisiting Puzzle 147: Rosetta Decoy 10 *Puzzle 1022: Revisiting Puzzle 148: Rosetta Decoy 11 *Puzzle 1023: Revisiting Puzzle 150: Rosetta Decoy 12 CASP11 (scoreboards) *Puzzle 886: CASP11 Target T0759: Server Models *Puzzle 889: CASP11 Target T0769: Server Model *Puzzle 890b: CASP11 T0759: WeFold Round *Puzzle 892: CASP11 Target T0773: Server Models *Puzzle 893: CASP11 Target T0769: High Power *Puzzle 894: CASP11 T0763: WeFold Round *Puzzle 895: CASP11 T0765: WeFold Round *Puzzle 896: CASP11 T0769: WeFold Round *Puzzle 897: Large CASP11 Refinement Puzzle: TR760 *Puzzle 899: CASP11 T0773: WeFold Round *Puzzle 900: Small CASP11 Refinement Puzzle: TR759 *Puzzle 901: CASP11 T0779: WeFold Round *Puzzle 902: Bonus CASP11 T0779 Symmetry Puzzle *Puzzle 904: CASP11 T0785: WeFold Round *Puzzle 905: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR782 *Puzzle 906: CASP 11 WeFold Round *Puzzle 907b: CASP11 Target Ts763: Sparse Data Contacts *Puzzle 909: Bonus CASP11 T0787 HIV-1 Env Symmetry Puzzle *Puzzle 910: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR765 *Puzzle 911b: CASP11 T0795: WeFold Round *Puzzle 912: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR768 *Puzzle 913: CASP11 T0797: WeFold Docking *Puzzle 914: CASP11 Tc763: True Contacts *Puzzle 915: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR769 *Puzzle 916: CASP11 T0803: WeFold Round *Puzzle 917: CASP11 T0802: WeFold Round *Puzzle 918: Extra Credit CASP11 T0804: WeFold *Puzzle 920b: CASP11 Target Ts785: Sparse Data Contacts *Puzzle 921: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR280 *Puzzle 922: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR780 *Puzzle 923: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR283 *Puzzle 924: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR774 *Puzzle 925: CASP11 Target Tc785: True Contacts *Puzzle 926: CASP11 T0818: WeFold Round *Puzzle 927: CASP11 T0816: WeFold Round *Puzzle 928: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR792 *Puzzle 929: CASP11 T0820: WeFold Round *Puzzle 930: CASP11 T0822: WeFold Round *Puzzle 931: CASP11 T0824: WeFold Round *Puzzle 932: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR795 *Puzzle 933b: CASP11 Target Ts802: Sparse Data Contacts *Puzzle 934: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR803 *Puzzle 935: Extra Credit CASP11 Refinement Target: TR811 *Puzzle 936: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR829 *Puzzle 937: 65 Residue Monomer Design *Puzzle 938: CASP11 T0838: WeFold Round *Puzzle 939: CASP11 Target Ts810: Sparse Data Contacts *Puzzle 940: CASP11 Target Tc802: True Contacts *Puzzle 941: CASP11 T0842: WeFold Round *Puzzle 942: CASP11 T0837: WeFold Round *Puzzle 943: CASP11 T0844: WeFold Round *Puzzle 944: CASP11 T0846: WeFold Round *Puzzle 945: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR816 *Puzzle 946: CASP11 T0853: WeFold Round *Puzzle 947: Bonus CASP11 T0848: Quick WeFold Round *Puzzle 948: CASP11 T0855: Final WeFold Round *Puzzle 949: CASP11 Target Ts818: Sparse Data Contacts *Puzzle 950: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR833 *Puzzle 951: CASP11 Target Ts824: Sparse Data Contacts *Puzzle 952: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR822 *Puzzle 953: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR228 *Puzzle 954: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR828 *Puzzle 956: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR857 *Puzzle 957: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR856 *Puzzle 958: CASP11 Target Ts827: Sparse Data Contacts *Puzzle 959: CASP11 Target Tc810: True Contacts *Puzzle 960: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR854 *Puzzle 961: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR837 *Puzzle 962: CASP11 Target Tc818: True Contacts *Puzzle 963: CASP11 Target Tc824: True Contacts *Puzzle 964: CASP11 Refinement Target: TR848 *Puzzle 965: CASP11 Target Tc848: True Contacts *Puzzle 966: CASP11 Target Tc853: True Contacts *Puzzle 967: CASP11 Target Tc827: True Contacts *Puzzle 968: Final CASP11 Target Ts812: Sparse Data Contacts Category:Puzzle Results Category:CASP